Smith and Wright
by UnexplainableSightingsInTheSky
Summary: -Smith and Jones au with my OC instead of Martha- Sage Wright is an American, working as a private investigator in London. Although private investigator is her official title, she's more like Robin Hood, stealing things that were stolen from innocent people. One day, a simple heist in a hospital gets very complicated, when the hospital is sent to the moon. -Rated T for swearing-
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters in Doctor Who! All I own are a few characters in this story. and the parts of this story that arent in the episode...**

* * *

"Sage, are you sure you can do this on your own?" My friend/partner, Kate, asked me while adjusting my wire.

"Dude, it's so simple. I go in there, pose as a doctor, 'check' Mr. Bishop's belongings, take the watch, and get out." I replied. I was getting ready for a heist. Usually Kate and I both go on the heist, but this one was so easy, that I could do it alone in under an hour. It was a very simple 'ex-husband stealing jewelry' type that I've done a thousand times, yet Kate is still worried about me. It's weird how common this type of heist is, though...

"Alright, you all set?" Kate asked.

We went over everything a couple times before Kate finally let me leave.

"Good luck!" Kate called as I started to leave.

"Bye!" I waved to Kate and Thomas, my other partner, as I left the building.

I was walking to the hospital down at the end of the street, when suddenly, a man came up to me.

"Like so," The man said, while taking his tie off. "See?"

I stared in confusion as he walked off. I shook it off, then continued my walk to the hospital.

When I got there, I easily slipped through into the locker room. I quickly found a spare white lab coat, and started putting it on. As I was doing that, a woman who looked about my age walked in.

"Oh, hi." The woman smiled, opening up a locker.

"Hello." I said in my fake English accent.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." The woman took off her jacket, and switched it for a white lab coat.

"Oh, I'm new." I replied, trying to be pretty vague.

"New as a doctor, or new to this hospital?" The woman asked, putting some things in her coat pocket.

"New to the hospital, since I'm not actually a doctor yet." I chuckled. _Well, I failed to be vague. Whoops._

"Nor I. My exams are soon; I'm really nervous." She laughed with me.

"I'm sure you'll do great." I encouraged her.

"Thanks. I'm Martha, by th-" She started to say, but was cut off by shocking her hand on the locker door. We shared a look of confusion, as she cautiously touched the door again. Nothing happened that time, so she closed the door and waved it off. "I'm Martha, by the way." She finished.

"I'm Andrea." I told her.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled. "Say, since you're new, you should come with me. Mr. Stoker is getting the students together for a few lessons."

"Sounds good." I said, then followed her out of the locker room.

Martha turned a corner, and I tried to follow, but accidentally bumped into someone in leather, wearing a motorcycle helmet. I tried apologizing, but they just walked off, not even acknowledging me.

I hurried to catch up with Martha; She was just walking up to a man in his sixties, who I assume is Mr. Stoker.

Martha introduced me to him, then we joined the group of other students. Mr. Stoker brought us around from patient to patient, asking us questions about each one, as I tried to look for Bishop.

* * *

At one point, we stopped at a sweet old lady called Ms. Finnegan.

"I was alright 'till this morning and then... I don't know, I woke up and felt all dizzy again." Ms. Finnegan said as Mr. Stoker checked her pulse. "It was worse than when I came in."

"Pulse is slightly thready." Mr. Stoker said. "Well, let's see what Britain's finest might suggest. Any ideas, Morganstern?"

"Er, dizziness could be a sign of early onset diabetes." Morganstern answered nervously.

"Hardly early onset, if you'll forgive me, Ms. Finnegan." Mr. Stoker said. "Any more ideas? Swales?"

"Um... Could recommend a CT scan." Swales suggested.

"And spend all our money? Jones?" Mr. Stoker turned to Martha.

"We could take bloods and check for Meniere's disease." Martha said.

"Or we could simply ask the patient. What did you have for dinner last night?" Mr. Stoker asked Ms. Finnegan.

"I had salad." Ms. Finnegan answered.

"And, the night before?"

"Salad, again."

"And salad every night for the past week, contrary to my instructions." Mr. Stoker looked around at the students. "A salt deficiency, that's all. Simple, honest salt."

Mr. Stoker started ranting on about salt as we walked to a different wing in the hospital. _He sure likes to teach..._

As we were walking, I saw that leather clad person again. Suddenly, another person in the exact same outfit came out of the elevator, and they both started walking to the hospital wing we were just at. I found it really strange, but just kept waking.

Mr. Stoker led the group to a man with brown, kind of spiked up hair. It was pretty cool. _Wait, this is the guy who ran up to me and took off his tie earlier..._

"Now then, Mr. Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Mr. Stoker asked him.

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, bleh." Mr. Smith said while making a face.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains." Mr. Stoker explained to the students. _John Smith? Okay, this guy's hiding something._

"Brooks, was it?" Mr. Stoker turned to me. I nodded. "Why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

 _Oh, dear..._ I walked over to the side of Mr. Smith's bed with a stethoscope.

"You probably shouldn't run around outside if you've got abdominal pains, then, eh?" I said to Mr. Smith. He looked a little confused.

"Sorry?" He questioned.

"Earlier this morning, you came up to me and took off your tie." I told him.

"Really? What'd I do that for?"

"You don't remember?"

"Well, it wasn't me. I was here in bed, ask the nurses."

"But..."

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Ms. Brooks." Mr. Stoker suddenly said.

"Sorry." I put the stethoscope in my ears, then put it up to the left side of Mr. Smith's chest. I heard a normal heartbeat, or at least what I thought was a normal heartbeat. I have no idea, I'm not a doctor... But then I realised I was hearing something else, that I knew wasn't normal. I was hearing an additional heartbeat.

My eyes widened a little, and Smith gave a tiny smile. I moved the stethoscope to the right side of his chest to confirm, and there it was. Two heartbeats. Two hearts. Smith winked at me. _Okay, something's definitely up with this guy._

"I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Ms. Brooks?" Mr. Stoker asked.

"No... Um, ch-chest pains?" I said, not really knowing what I was talking about.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." Mr. Stoker explained while picking up the clipboard on the bed. When he touched the metal part, though, it shocked him, making him drop it on the bed.

"That happened to me this morning." Martha said.

"I had the same thing on the door handle." Morganstern chimed in.

"And me, in the lift." Swales added.

"Well, it's only to be expected." Mr. Stoker picked the chart up to hang it back on the bed frame. "There's a thunder storm moving in, and lightning is a form of static electricity. As was first proven by... Anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin!" Smith spoke up.

"Correct." Mr. Stoker said hesitantly.

"My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite. And then I got soaked." Smith said, earning him a few weird looks.

"Quite." Mr. Stoker chuckled nervously.

"And _then_ I got electrocuted!" Smith finished.

"Moving on." Mr. Stoker started leading us elsewhere. "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric." He said to another doctor.

I looked back at Smith, to see he had a big grin on his face. _That guy is weird... I gotta stop worrying about him, and focus on the reason I'm here. Bishop. Bishop, Bishop, Bishop._


	2. Chapter II

**Hey people, thanks for the faves and follows! And, BlessedSplendor, thanks for the review! As for Martha not going with the Doctor, I've already written most of this story, so I don't really know how I'd write that in... :p sorry. I do really like Martha, she's actually my favourite companion, I just love this episode, and was randomly thinking about alternate encounters and stuff and then this happened. Also this is basically a oneshot, 'cause I'm probably not going to write any other episodes with Sage, so... sorry :c**

 **also sorry for ranting, so anyway, here's chapter two!**

* * *

"Hey, you there?" I heard Kate say through my earpiece. I glanced around to make sure no one was near me, then slipped into the locker room for good measure.

"Yeah, what's up?" I said, giving up on my English accent.

"Have you found Bishop yet?" Kate asked.

"No," I sort of whined. "I haven't checked the top floors yet, so this isn't a bust."

"Okay, good." Kate said.

"I've just been held up a lot earlier, 'cause the main doctor guy- I don't even know his title, but he teaches students. I got stuck with him 'cause I was talking to this girl, and I told her I was a student, and she said she was, too, so she brought me to this guy who was teaching a bunch of students, and he could _not_ stop teaching. Jesus Christ, he had to rant on about every little thing." I was about to go on, but just then, I saw Smith walk past the locker room with a determined look on his face.

"Yeesh, that sounds terrifying." Kate laughed while I was thinking about how weird Smith was again.

"But, I'm free from him now, so this should go a lot quicker." I told Kate, forgetting about the whole Smith deal.

"Good, then get on with it!" Kate commanded.

"I am! Gosh...!" I said, while walking out of the locker room.

"Also, your accent could use a bit of work." Kate teased. I didn't have a comeback, so I just hissed at her. I do that sometimes if I give up on arguments.

"Hey, Andrea!" Someone said in a room that I was just passing. I stopped, then walked back over to the doorway that it came from. It was Martha in the kitchen, along with Swales. I didn't actually know her first name...

"What's up?" I put on my English accent again.

"We were about to go grab a bite to eat, wanna come with?" Martha asked.

"Not really in this weather." I said, looking out the window behind them, where it was pouring down rain. Martha turned around and looked out the window. I had no other way to decline, so I was pretty glad it was raining.

"Oh, wow, I hadn't even noticed." Martha said. "Well, maybe another time."

I was about to walk away, when Swales pointed something out.

"Um, guys... The rain..." She turned to look at us, "It's going up."

Martha and I looked closer to see that it actually was going up.

"What...?" I murmured. Suddenly, lightning flashed, and the whole building started to shake.

Everything was getting knocked over, and the three of us were being jerked around. This went on for probably a whole minute. By the time it was over, we were all on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Martha exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Swales asked.

"I think so, yeah. Andrea?" Martha turned to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm good..." I answered, slowly standing up.

"It felt like a-an earthquake, or..." Martha said as she got up.

"Guys, it's night." Swales pointed out, while still on the ground. "But it was lunchtime."

"It's not night..." Martha said.

"But it's got to be. It's dark." Swales insisted.

"Oh my god... We're on the moon..." I accidentally forgot about my accent for a moment, but luckily, neither of them noticed. I quickly ran out of the room, and down the hall. I yanked my wire out of my shirt, and shoved it and my earpiece in the trash. It was only making static noise anyway, since the other end was a million fucking miles away.

I rushed to one side of the hospital to look through the bigger windows.

"Holy shitsticks..." I whispered to myself. I reached for the window to open it, but someone objected.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air!" Swales had followed me here, and I didn't even notice. I turned around to see if Martha followed me too, but saw her talking to some patients. Then I turned back to Swales.

"It's not like this is a submarine, we should've lost air immediately! But something weird is going on. I mean, obviously something weird is going on, since we're on the freaking moon!" I yelled. I completely gave up on my English accent at this point.

"Very good point!" Smith suddenly opened the curtain around the bed he was at, but now he was wearing a tight blue suit. "About the air, I mean. Actually, it's brilliant, what was your name?"

"Andrea..." I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I wanted to give up on my identity completely, so I played it safe and stuck with my alias. Smith seemed skeptical, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Well, Andrea... Brooks?" I nodded. "Question is, how are we still breathing?" Smith walked over here and started checking the windows.

"We can't be!" Swales cried out.

"But, obviously we are, so don't waste my time." Smith said bluntly. "Andrea, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda?"

"I thought I saw one at the patient's lounge." I answered. Smith looked at me solemnly.

"You fancy going out?" He asked.

"Sure." I said casually.

"We might die." He raised his eyebrows.

"We're probably gonna die either way." I shrugged.

"Well, you're just a ball of sunshine aren't you?" Smith said sarcastically, as he turned and started walking away. I jogged up next to him.

"I get mad when I'm confused, 'cause I don't like it when I don't understand something!" I defended myself.

When we got to the balcony, Smith put his hand on the door handle, and looked at me again to make sure I was okay with this, or something. I reached for the other door handle, and we opened the doors at the same time.

We stepped out onto the balcony, and Smith took a deep breath. I was still breathing normally, so I knew there was definitely air out here.

"How is it even doing this?" I asked, walking up to the ledge.

"Just be glad it is." Smith did so, too.

I put my elbows on the ledge, and leaned down to put my head on my hands. "This is amazing. This... It's beautiful."

"Do you think?" Smith smiled, looking around.

"Dude, space is so cool!" I looked over at him. He just kept smiling.

"So. Andrea... Didn't you have an English accent earlier?" Smith randomly said. I nervously looked back at the view.

"Maybe..." I mumbled.

"'Cause I've noticed, generally, anyone who fakes an accent is usually lying about a few other things, too." I gave him an 'are you fucking serious' look.

"Like you can talk, Mister 'John Smith.'" I said with air quotes. "Mister 'severe abdominal pains.'" I poked his stomach while saying that, which made him recoil a bit.

"Mister..." I didn't have a third one, it just sounded better with three, since I already did two. Then I looked up at his hair, "Cockatoo."

I quickly rested my chin on my hands again to avoid eye contact, since I caught a glimpse of his face looking confused and kind of offended.

"Cockatoo? Really?" He said, almost sounding sad.

"It's not an insult, I swear. Your hair is pretty rad." I assured him. I looked over at him, and saw that he didn't look grumpy anymore. "So, anyway, since your real name is definitely not John Smith, what is your real name?"

"What about you?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Sage Wright. Don't avoid the question. What's your real name?"

"The Doctor."

"I'm serious, dude."

"Me, too." Smith, or, the Doctor, apparently, had an 'isn't that obvious?' kind of look on his face. I just stared at him like he was crazy, as he looked around.

"That's ridiculous..." I muttered.

"Let's have a look, there must be some sort of..." He said as he picked up a pebble and threw it out into space. Several yards away from the balcony, it bounced off an invisible wall or something, making the space around where it hit ripple a little. "Forcefield. Keeping the air in."

"Doesn't that mean... This air's gonna run out? And we're all gonna suffocate...?" I felt like I was about to have a panic attack. "Why do aliens hate the Earth?"

"You think it's aliens?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"We're in a hospital on the moon! What else could it be? Especially if you consider all the things that have been happening over the past few years." I explained, thinking about all the alien things that have happened recently. Suddenly, large, column-like spaceships came down from space, and landed in front of the hospital. "Also, those spaceships make it kinda obvious..."

The Doctor looked over at the spaceships, and had a stern look on his face, as a bunch of large figures started coming out of the ships and marching towards the hospital.

"Judoon." He said ominously.


	3. Chapter III

The Doctor ran back into the hospital, while I closely followed. We reached the open space above the front desk area, and hid behind some plants next to the railing. The aliens, or Judoon, or whatever had marched in, and everyone was panicking and hiding behind chairs and stuff. One of the Judoon people took off its really large helmet, to reveal a weird, wrinkly rhino head. This one then said a bunch of really strange words that all ended in 'o.' Suddenly, all the other ones got out what looked like weapons of some sort.

"We are citizens of planet Earth, we welcome you in peace." Morganstern had stepped up to the helmet-less rhino dude. Then, rhino dude pushed Morganstern up against a wall, and shined a blue light in his mouth. "Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help. I'm sorry, don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me."

Rhino dude played back what Morganstern just said, then plugged the device into its armor. "Language assimilated. Designation: Earth English. You will be cataloged." Rhino dude said, then shined another blue light onto Morganstern's forehead.

"Category: human." Rhino said, then drew a black X on Morganstern's hand. "Catalog all suspects." All the other Judoon started doing the same blue light thing to other people.

"Aw, look down there, they've got a little shop! I like a little shop." The Doctor randomly said. I looked at him weirdly.

"Who cares about a shop? What are these rhino people doing here?" I asked. "And why are they rhinos?"

"Judoon, they're like police. Well, police-for-hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs." The Doctor answered.

"Did they bring the hospital to the moon?"

The Doctor nodded, "Neutral territory. According to Galactic Law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, so they isolated it. That rain, and lightning, that was them. Using an H2O scoop."

"Galactic Law?" I looked over to see the Doctor had moved away from the plants, and to a different part of the rail, so I went over to him. "Did we do some illegal space thing? Are we under arrest?"

"Not exactly. They're making a catalog, that means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me."

"How?" I asked, which made him start staring at me. Then it clicked for me. "No way." He raised an eyebrow at me. "But, you're... Stop staring at me."

"Come on, then." The Doctor got up, and started running down a hallway. I hesitantly followed.

We went up a few floors, and ran down some halls. The Doctor seemed to know what he was looking for, which reminded me that I still have a job to do.

The Doctor ran into a room, and turned around halfway in. "Keep watch, see where the Judoon are." He told me, then went over to a computer.

I made my way to the stairs, because I haven't checked the third floor for Bishop, yet, and I could watch for the Judoon people at the same time. When I got to the third floor, I saw some Judoon in the hallway, scanning people. I quickly went back up the stairs, and ran to the room that The Doctor was in.

"They're at the third floor." I reported. Then I noticed he had a weird silver device, and he was shining a blue light from it onto the computer. "What are you...? What is that?"

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor answered.

"That tells me nothing..." I said.

He looked over at me, "It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. It... does things." He said, then went back to the computer.

"Wow, cool. So, do you have like, a laser hammer, too?" I joked.

"Don't be ridiculous, who's got a laser hammer? I had a laser spanner, though, but it was stolen by Emmeline Pankhurst, cheeky woman." The Doctor said.

"Oh, cool." I gave up on trying to understand him. I walked up behind him to see what he was doing. It looked like he was going through records, but he was doing it so quickly, I couldn't tell.

"What's wrong with this computer?!" The Doctor yelled, while smacking the monitor. _Ow... That hurt just hearing it._

"The Judoon must've locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon." He started running his fingers through his hair. "'Cause I was just traveling past, I swear, I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for any trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil, it's been building up for two days, now. So I checked in, I thought something was going on inside. It turns out, the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

"So, what are they even looking for?" I asked. The Doctor kept looking through files on the computer.

"Something that looks human, but isn't." The Doctor answered.

"So, like you?" I chuckled.

"Like me, but not me."

"Do they not know what it looks like? I mean, more specific than human."

"Well, might be a shape changer."

"But, since they're police, can't you just let them deal with it? Or are they the shitty kind of police?" The Doctor looked over at me, seeming startled, probably because I swore.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

"Everyone in the hospital?"

"Oh, yes. But if I can find this thing first... Oh!" The Doctor yelled, which made me jump back. "You see, they're thick! The Judoon are thick! They're so completely thick, they've wiped the records! Oh, that's clever."

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms? Maybe there's a backup." The Doctor picked up the monitor and started fiddling with it.

"Okay, I have to go look for something myself, so I'll ask around for someone like that." I told him, and started walking towards the doorway.

"What do you need to look for?" The Doctor asked, sounding confused.

"Something!" I called to him as I left the room.

When I walked into the hospital wing with the patients' beds, I immediately saw Bishop at the window. I found his bed, so I quietly looked through his belongings, and found the watch, putting it in my hoodie pocket. That being finished, I saw Martha trying to calm down some patients, so I went up to her, because she was the only person I knew.

"Hey, I'm trying to find someone who's a patient here, do you happen to know of anyone admitted in the past week with weird symptoms?" I asked her.

"Um, define weird." She said.

"Actually, I don't really know. Just... weird." I explained.

"Sorry, I can't really help. Mr. Stoker might know, though. His office is just down there, through those doors, and on the right." Martha pointed down the hall. I nodded, and was about to turn around. "Wait a minute, what happened to your accent?"

"S-something..." I stuttered, then quickly ran off to Mr. Stoker's office.

"Mr. Stoker?" I called as I opened the door. When I walked in, I saw those two leather motorcycle people standing next to who I assume are Mr. Stoker's legs, sticking out from behind the desk. Suddenly the lady that all the students and I checked up on, Ms. Finnegan, popped up from the desk, with a kind of bloody straw in her mouth.

I quickly got the fuck out of there, and started running down the hall, hearing a leather dude not far behind. When I went through the doors, the Doctor was right there, which caused us to run into each other. He sort of grabbed my arms, like he was trying to keep me steady, or something.

"I've restor-" The Doctor started, but I interrupted.

"Found her!" I yelled.

"You what?" He asked. Suddenly the leather dude busted the door down. The Doctor grabbed my hand, "Run!"


	4. Chapter IV

**Hey, sorry this took so long! im not very good at writing enough in a decent amount of time. i have random writing spurts a lot.  
Also, thank you for the review Mr./Ms./Mx. Guest person! And thanks everyone else for the faves and follows! :3 Here is chapter four!**

* * *

We ran down the halls of the hospital for what seemed like the millionth time today. We started going down the stairs, but the Judoon were coming up from the third floor, so we diverted onto the floor in between.

We continued running from the leather dude until we reached a room with a sign on it that said 'radiology.' The Doctor opened the door, and pushed me inside, coming in as well. Then, he closed the door, and used his sonic screwdriver thing on the lock. The leather dude kept ramming into the door, trying to get in.

The Doctor quickly brought me over to the controls behind the glass, "When I say 'now,' press the button!" He told me.

"Which button?! There's like a million of 'em!" I yelled.

"I don't know, find out!" He yelled back, then went over to the machine, and started messing with it. I was looking around at all the buttons, panicking about which one to press.

Suddenly, the leather dude burst through the door, and the Doctor had the machine pointing at it.

"Now!" He shouted. I took a shot in the dark, and slammed my hand down on the big, yellow button, which was elevated higher than all the others.

The machine flashed brightly, and made a loud buzzing noise, causing the leather dude to fall to the ground.

"I'm guessing I pressed the right button..." I said, still trying to catch my breath from all that running. The Doctor flashed a smile at me. "So, what did you do to that thing?"

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead." The Doctor explained.

"Wait, then how are you not dead?" I asked.

"Oh, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery." The Doctor said. "It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it."

I started walking out from behind the glass, and slowly towards the front of the room, still watching the Doctor.

"See if I concentrate, shift the radiation out of my body, and into one spot." He said, while bouncing and grunting a bit. "Say, my left shoe."

He started bouncing on his right foot, and shaking his left foot around. "Here we go, here we go. Easy does it. Out! Out! Out, out, out! Ow, ow, ow! Ah, ah, ah, itches, itches! Itches, itches! Hold on," He ripped off his shoe, and shoved it into the trash can right next to him. "Done."

I just stared at him, "You are ridiculous..."

"You're right... I look daft with one shoe." He said, then took off his other shoe, and shoved it in the trash as well. He wiggled his toes a bit, "Barefoot on the moon!"

"I-" I sighed. "Okay... So, what even is leather dude over here?"

The Doctor walked over to it, and crouched down. "It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones, you see? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish." He stood up, and went over to the machine he used to fry the Slab.

"Gross." I said. "Wait, but, dude, it was Ms. uhm... Finnegan! That old lady was using them. There's still another one."

"My sonic screwdriver..." The Doctor said, holding a fried piece of metal, which apparently used to be his screwdriver thing.

"Dude, Ms. Finnegan, she was pretending to be a patient." I told him. "There seems to be a lot of that going on today."

"Burnt out my sonic screwdriver..."

"Dude, seriously! She was like a freaking vampire!"

"I loved my sonic screwdriver..."

"Doctor!" I snapped. He looked over at me, and tossed his screwdriver over his shoulder.

"Sorry." He said. Suddenly, he smiled, "You called me 'Doctor.'"

"You really need to rethink your priorities... Ms. Finnegan was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood out of a straw." I explained slowly. "She's gotta be what the Judoon are looking for."

"Funny time to take a snack, you'd think she'd be hiding." The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. "Unless... No... Yes, that's it! Wait a minute... Yes! Shape changer, internal shape changer! She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it!"

I stared at him, still pretty confused.

"If she can assimilate Mr. Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've gotta find her, and show the Judoon. Come on!" He grabbed my hand, and ran out of the room.

We jogged down the hall, and were about to turn the corner, when we saw the other Slab walk out of Mr. Stoker's office. The Doctor pulled me back, and we crouched behind a water cooler. We watched as the Slab walked past us.

"That's the thing about Slabs, they always travel in pairs." The Doctor said, which made me realise, he hasn't talked about having a partner or anything.

"Wait, what about you?" I asked him.

"What about me, what?"

"Don't you have like, a partner or something? I have a partner, but she's back on Earth." I suddenly remembered how weird this was. "As opposed to me, being on the moon... Jesus Christ..."

The Doctor scoffed, "Humans! We're stuck on the moon, running out of air, with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, and you're making small talk? Come on." He stood up, and put his back to the wall, trying to case the hallway.

I scoffed back at him. Well, it was more of a half scoff, half laugh. "'Humans.' I feel like you're trying really hard to convince me you're not human."

The Doctor walked out into the hallway, so I followed. What he didn't see when he cased the hallway, though, was a Judoon, right in front of him.

The Judoon scanned him, "Non-human."

"And, I'm convinced..." I said, wide-eyed.

"And again!" The Doctor grabbed my hand, and we started running, yet again. We turned a corner just in time to dodge the Judoon's laser things.

We ran up a couple flights of stairs, through a door, and into another hallway. The Doctor locked the door manually with his hand, kind of dramatically. I feel like he's used to using his sonic screwdriver for everything.

"They've done this floor, come on." The Doctor said as we walked down the hall. "The Judoon are logical, and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky."

I saw that there was quite a bit of people sitting against the walls, with doctors and nurses giving some of them oxygen through tanks. The Doctor must have noticed me slowing down, and staring at these people.

"How are you feeling? You alright?" He asked me.

"I think at this point, it's mainly adrenaline that's keeping me going." I told him. We started walking again.

"Welcome to my world."

"Wait, what about the Judoon? Aren't they running out of air?"

"Nah, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down. Where's Mr. Stoker's office?"

"Right over here."

We went down another hall, and the Doctor slowed down, gesturing for me to stay behind him. We quietly walked into the office, but nobody was there.

"And, she's gone... Of course." I grumbled. The Doctor walked over, and crouched down at Mr. Stoker's body.

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right, she's a Plasmavore." The Doctor said. I went over to him.

"Oh my god..." I exclaimed, putting my hands over my mouth, when I saw how white the body was. The Doctor looked up at me, noticing my distress. "He's gone... Why do people have to die for no reason...?"

The Doctor stood up, and put his hand on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around torso, and rested my forehead on his shoulder. He hugged back for a bit, but then pulled away, keeping his hands on my shoulders, though.

"I won't let anyone else die. I promise." He said solemnly. I believed him, because I saw the truth in his eyes, mixed with a bit of sadness.

"What is this... Plasmavore even doing here?" I asked bitterly, walking away from Mr. Stoker's body.

"Hiding, on the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro." The Doctor joked. It's amazing how quickly he can go from threatening to joking around. And by amazing, I mean kind of terrifying. "What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on."

"Think, think, think," The Doctor said to himself, as we left the office. "If I was a wanted Plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" An MRI sign caught the Doctor's eye, "Oh, she's as clever as me. Almost."

Suddenly, the Judoon came crashing in, and people were running from them, screaming.

"Sage, stay here, I need time. You've got to hold them up." The Doctor told me.

"How?" I asked, feeling kind of hopeless.

"Just, forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives, it means nothing. Honestly, nothing." The Doctor paused. I got really confused for a moment.

Then he kissed me. He grabbed my face, and slammed his lips against mine.

After quite a while, I was actually about to kiss back, when he finally pulled away, and ran off.

"Now I wanna know what something feels like..." I said to myself.


	5. UpdateApologies

**Hey, readers! As you may have noticed, this story hasn't been updated in like three months... There is not a good reason for that. I just lose interest in a story pretty quickly, so I basically stop writing it. But there is only one chapter left, and I am determined to finally finish a fanfic for once! So, I apologize for possibly getting your hopes up that there's a new chapter of this now, but there** ** _will_** **be a new chapter soon! I'm hoping by the end of the month? maybe? hopefully...**

 **Also as you may have noticed, i have no idea what im talking about in this story. I have no idea how private investigators work, I have no idea how hospitals work, even in America, where I live, so it's probably different in Britain. So if you notice something that is completely wrong, this is why...**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to update you on this, I** ** _am_** **working on the chapter. Slowly... But it should be up soon, and I'm glad you all are sticking with me!**


End file.
